disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheshire Cat/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by the Cheshire Cat from Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Films ''Alice in Wonderland'' *singing 'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe All mimsy were the borogroves, And the mome raths outgrabe. *Lose something? *Oh, that's...quite all right. One moment please. eyes drop down on top of the mouth and the full cat form appears Second chorus. singing 'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. *A Cheshire Cat. to disappear All mimsy were the borogroves... *reappears There you are! Third chorus... *Well that depends on where you ought to get to. *Then it really doesn't matter which way you go. Oh by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way. *The White Rabbit. *He did what? *Who did? *What rabbit? *Can you stand on your head? If I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter. *Or, there's the March Hare, in that direction. *Of course, he's mad, too. *Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here. maniacally and begins to disappear You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself. *Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit perchance? *Naturally. That's because you have no way. All ways here, you see, are the QUEEN'S WAYS!! *You haven't? You haven't?! Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you. Simply mad.then rolls over and almost disappears The mome raths outgrabe... *Well, some go this way, and some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the short-cut. *You know? We could make her really angry! Shall we try? *Oh, but it's loads of fun! *suddenly Well, she simply said you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant! laughing Television ''Adventures in Wonderland'' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" *"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." *"Alice, no. Shadow, yes!" *"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" *"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." *"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" *"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you’re looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness *"Feeling better after that mad dash? You're not out of the woods yet! The queen's stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding you till you get her memory back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose." *"If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." *"That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out." *"Lose something?" *"A cheshire cat, if you please. Or if you don't." *"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find..." *"Naturally... But then it would be in my nature to lie. Of course, the question is—should I lie about in flowers, like the whats you're looking for, or just lie about in words?" *"Bravo! Bravo! It appears you've found what you were looking for. Of course, there's still one more to find. Hmm...I wonder if you wonder where it could be..." *"Oh, but you must! That would be loads of fun! But then, you'd have to be mad.. .Mad enough to hide within a birdcage, perhaps? Or mad... like... me..." *"Oh, didn't you know? Here, a maze is a maze of mazes. Isn't that amazing!?" *"How wonderful! How simply wonderful. *"Oh, but today's the day I might. Today's the day to say you're job's... to look in the room with the napping knob." *"You might say I do, or you might say I don't. What do you say?" *"It's nearly here now. Are you quite prepared? If not, well... good-bye..." *"Bravo! Bravo! The shadow's no more—even it can't shine in the light." *"Neither... or both... It's quite up to you." *"Why, yes. Once you believe, the truth and a lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide—it's in your heart you must confide." *"The poor thing has lost her memory." *"This world is full of bugs. Blocks every which where. Because of the bugs, everybody's memory scattered all about." *"What's the fun in finding that out without having done it? That's as much as you'll get out of the Cheshire Cat today. You'll have to figure out the rest on your own." *"Here and there and everywhere. In blocks and in hands. Why not look for them?" *"Alice's Memory Words are here and there. But other Memory Words are there and here. Hard to say which are hers and which are not." *"When you get small, everyone else is big. What a predicament. Whatever shall you do?" *"Perhaps an Inkling will help get her thinkling?" Category:Quotes Category:Alice in Wonderland Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes